BFDI Survivor (Unprotected version)
Another protected page unprotected! BFDI Survivor is a camp created by OfficialMatrVincent on YouTube. In the camp, 20 BFDI contestants (later to be 25) compete in challenges and vote each other off. There have been a total of 3 debuts in the camp, having 4 debuters join in them, and having another replace a debuter after cheating. The camp has been going for about 10 months and is at the Final 5! The elimination order is below! Elimination Order Pictures Made for BFDI Survivor Debut #3 The following pictures are from the 3rd debut, where people that signed up could sign up as any object and I made a picture of it. All of the pictures I made are below. Bacon.png Black Hole.png Boomerang.png Cherry.png Computer.png Cracker.png Deodorant.png Dollar.png Domino.png Get Well Soon Card.png Glue.png Hat.png Lightning Bolt.png Marble.png Meatball.png Popcorn.png Recycling Bin.png Red Poker.png Stapler 2.png Sunny.png Sword.png Trumpet.png Watermelon.png Banana Banana was introduced in episode 14 when he applied for an "internship" on the camp. He soon quit in Episode 19 and was put in the TLC as a prison guard. Banana is my most famous recommended character, making an entry into AnimationEpic's Inanimate Insanity Season 2 contest, along with 3 others. Banana MatrVincent.png Banana 2.png Banana 3.png Banana Idol.png Props made for BFDI Survivor Many things have been made for BFDI Survivor. Here are some of those things! A.png|"A" Answer from Episode 6 B.png|"B" Answer from Episode 6 Red Ball.png|Fireball from Episode 11 Barf Ladder.png|Barf Ladder from Episode 10 C.png|"C" answer from Episode 6 Check Mark.png|Check Mark from Episode 15 D.png|"D" answer from Episode 6 Dangerous Dynamites.png|Dangerous Dynamites logo Eclipsed Survivors.png|Eclipsed Survivors Logo Hang Challenge.png|Hang challenge from Episode 17 Immunity Idol.png|Immunity Idol seen many times. Puzzle piece 2.png|Puzzle piece from Episode 14 Raging Rapids.png|Raging Rapids Logo Tomamasi.png|Tomamasi Logo Water bucket.png|Water Bucket from Episode 11 Scenes from Episode 27 BFDIS Recap 6.png|All of the debuting contestants that made it to Round 2. BFDIS Recap 10.png|What is happening here? Some kind of Eliminated contestant reunion? BFDIS Recap 19.png|OMG! Flower's defying gravity! BFDIS Recap 21.png|Wait... that isn't the jury!! BFDIS Recap 29.png|More insane eliminated contestants? What is going on!? BFDIS Recap 45.png|Another tie in the voting? And what are TV and Woody doing? BFDIS Recap 48.png|Rocky and Evil Leafy having a friendly conversation. Nothing to see here! BFDIS Recap 52.png|Prettyyyyyyy colorssssssss.... BFDIS Recap 56.png|Oh no! Flower's become a dictator! BFDIS Recap 64.png|Wait... now Pen's a dictator too!? BFDIS Recap 69.png|#ForeverAlone BFDIS REcap 74.png|MARGARET!! THE SPEAKER BOX'S BROKEN AGAIN!! BFDIS Recap 82.png|Evil Leafy must be VERY social! What a nice friend to have!! :D BFDIS Recap 84.png|Poor TB. The only sober in the party... BFDIS Recap 91.png|Rocky and Speaker Box's ratings on Flower's beauty. BFDIS Recap 92.png|Blocky's telling Basketball that he needs to lose the edges... BFDIS Recap 99.png|That's a lot of win tokens! Episode 27 Scene 11.png|Apparently Banana has a liking to random sheets of paper Episode 27 Scene 14.png|The alliance's newest member... Yellow Face!! Episode 27 Scene 16.png|Match is about to start a riot in Vancouver Episode 27 Scene 17.png|#ForeverAloneOnceAgain Episode 27 Scene 27.png|Plot Twist: Speaker Box is evil. Episode 27 Scene 34.png|Awkward how the eyes make everyone look like males... Episode 27 Scene 37.png|Getting complete revenge on Speaker Box and taking over the world? Screw that! I'm going golfing! Episode 27 Scene 38.png|If you think this is bad, wait till you see Yellow Face's family... Episode 27 Scene 43.png|Banana likes papers, Tennis Ball likes bushes. Perfectly normal! Episode 27 Scene 58.png|I'm scared to ask what I want to do... Episode 27 Scene 52.png|Excited for the finale? Match sure is! Episode 27 Scene 61.png|Even an emotionless robot is excited for it! Category:Survivor Category:Camps Category:Possibly Cancelled Category:BFDI